


Crackhead Steven Universe Shorts and Extended Theme Song

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, CRACKHEAD, Crystal Gems, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Karaoke, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, cupcakke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Literally every Steven Universe short but Steven and the gems are on crack too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

(A half-built Beach House is seen at the entrance of the Crystal Temple, while Greg speaks to a younger Steven sitting in the back of his van.)

Greg: Phew... Building a house is not easy. How's that ukulele treating you?

(Greg begins rummaging the back of his van, when the Gems approach him and Steven.)

Pearl: Sup, Steven!  
Greg: Oh, hey! Great job out there! 

*Greg hands a bottle of water to Pearl*

Pearl: And you ain't helping us do shit. Stupid bitch. 

*Pearl passes the bottle to Amethyst*

Amethyst: Fuck yes!

(Amethyst sprays herself with water from the bottle, and then swallows the bottle whole.)

Pearl: You teachin' Steven to play the ukulele?  
Greg: Ah, yeah. He's picking up so fast that I'm running out of things to teach him. Steven, you wanna play them the song you wrote?  
Steven: Hell no.  
Greg: Come on, you wrote it for them. Seriously, he's really excited to live with you guys, it's— it's all he talks about. Don't you want them to hear it?  
Garnet: Come on, bitch.  
Amethyst: Yeah! We'll hate it. Even if it's good.  
Pearl: Amethyst! Uhh... It's true though.

(Steven takes a deep breath and strums his ukulele, as he begins to sing.)

Steven: If you're evil and you want some dick, You can count on the four of us dicking you down, 'Cause we're hard and evil always fucks us. ♪ We'll lose the fight and then go out for dildos! We, are the Horny Gems, We'll always fuck your mom. 

(The Crystal Gems begin clapping and snapping their fingers along to Steven's song.)

Steven: And if you think we can't, We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world jack off to, Blockhead, Amethot, and Bird, and Steven!

(Steven stands up in triumph, and the Crystal Gems and Greg embrace him. Time passes on, the Beach House is finally completed, and Steven steps in for the first time to live with the Gems. Outside, Steven masturbates as Pearl hangs his laundry and continues singing the song.)

Pearl: If you could only know, how big our pussies are. When we arrived on Earth, we fucked right in that car. We were amazed to find, the biggest dildo shop, And we will protect your dick.

(Antics ensue in Steven's life with the Gems, such as Amethyst chomping a whole sandwich and even biting the plate, to Pearl's horror, and Greg occasionally visiting Steven to read his bedtime stories.)

Pearl ♪ And we will protect your dick, ♪ And we will protect your dick, ♪ And we will protect lube! ♪

(The Gems pose dramatically before a bright screen, with all their nipples glowing, except Steven's. The Crystal Gems then begin fucking on the beach, as a montage of important moments of Steven discovering his dick powers is shown. The Gems then begin to sing about each of themselves.)

Garnet: I will fuck to pay for my fake ass, the silicone is super fucking itchy.  
Pearl: I will fuck in the name of my tits, and every dick that gets in my fucking twat.  
Amethyst: I will fight for the twat I was made in, Greg's dick is everything I've ever known!  
Steven: I will fight to fuck everything, my dick is super small, and I ain't gettin' laid.  
Crystal Gems: The dicks are against us, this won't be easy, but we're so going to do it alone!

(The Crystal Gems come face-to-face with dangers, as Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Yellow Diamond stand menacingly before them. Despite so, the Crystal Gems look and smile at each other, knowing they will fuck each other.)

Garnet: We  
Pearl & Amethyst: Are the Horny  
Steven: Fucks  
Crystal Gems: We'll always suck some dick,  
Steven: And if you think we won't  
Crystal Gems: Just watch us, we'll fuck Shrek  
Garnet: That's why the bitches  
Crystal Gems: In the club  
Greg: Jack off to  
Garnet: Garnet  
Amethyst: Amethyst  
Pearl: And Pearl  
Steven: And Steven!


	2. How Are Gems Made?

Amethyst: Wassup hoes! Amethyst here, heh. Time to find out, how gems are made. Okay, first, when a mommy gem and a daddy gem love each other very much... Psych!! Haha! There's no such thing as a mommy gem or a daddy gem ya dumb fucks! We're rocks, and rocks are made, not born, ha! Like me, I was made on Earth. Hey Garnet, bring the cards out now!

*Garnet walks in, carrying a set of flashcards*

Amethyst: So, Yeah. I was made on Earth, and then what happened was when some Gems from outer space came to here, with these big dildos!

Garnet: You should mention you're taking artistic license with that dildo design.

Amethyst: Eh, it's for the internet. Who gives a fuck? Anyway, they put the dildos on Earth, and fucked some junk into the dirt, and boom, you pop right out!

Steven: Oh! Bitch I got a question!

Amethyst: Wassup?

Steven: Were you guys ever babies?

*Steven imagines three images of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as babies*

Amethyst: Fuck no.

Garnet: Nah fam.

*The three images pop away from Steven's mind*

Steven: Fuck.

Amethyst: Being a weak ass baby would be a pain in my thicc purple ass, so we suck up all the good stuff from the ground, so we can pop out all big and horny!

*Pearl runs in, laughing like a maniac*

Pearl: We know that Gem production was extremely damaging to the Earth, and we don’t regret our involvement in this process.

*Garnet picks Pearl up and fucks her right in the pussy*

Amethyst: So, uh... yeah! Heh, that's how Gems are made bitches.

Steven: Hmm, are you sure you hoes were never babies?

*A pink dildo drops onto Steven's head and he gets fucking hard*


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl: Welcome to the fucknut classroom. I'm Pearl, and today we're going to talk about what gems are.

*Three gemstones, one blue, one red, and one purple going to the right, appear on a chalkboard behind Pearl*

Pearl: Simplified down to our basic form, Gems are just gems. Our bodies are actually projections generated by our gemstone.

*The gemstones transform into Garnet and Amethyst*

Pearl: Think of it like a sexy ass hologram, but with more ass.  


Amethyst: Nice ass.

Garnet: I know.

Pearl: Ahem! Though Gems are extraordinarily resilient, if they're seriously horny, they will release their panties and let their pussy run free.

*Garnet fucks Amethyst’s eyeball, causing her to poof back into her gemstone*

Pearl: Garnet, what the fuck.

*Garnet flings Amethyst's gemstone from her foot to her hand, and begins throwing it up and down*

Garnet: Shut the fuck up before I fuck you too.

Pearl: Yes daddy.

*Amethyst instantly regenerates back to her projected form*

Amethyst: Ta-da! Check me out! Ha! I'm looking sexier than Nicki fucking Minaj! Speaking of which…

*Garnet and Amethyst fuck, eventually forming Sugilite*

Sugilite: They loooove this fat ass! AHAHAHAHA!

Pearl That's all for today's lesson.

*Sugilite begins to twerk as she takes off her clothes*

Steven: Wait, I have a question. What if a Gem is half human?

Pearl: That is a very good question! The answer is you!

Steven: Me!

Pearl: Why don't you write an essay about what it's like to be yourself?

Steven: Bitch hell no! Can’t I just swim in Sugilite’s pussy instead?

Sugilite: Yeah baby!

Pearl: Ehh... Class dismissed!


	4. Unboxing

*The screen is filled with static until Steven is seen, as he sets up a camera up to film himself*  
Steven: Lemme focus this shit real quick...okay. Wassup hoes, I'm Steven, and this my first unboxing video. I've been a long time fan of the sex toy community, as you can tell by my...dildo!  
*Steven reaches up and reveals his old dildo to the camera. He then holds it close to the camera to reveal a cum stain on the dildo*  
Steven: It's kinda dirty, but that's because I use it so much.   
*Puts the dildo away*   
Steven: Anyway, I ordered a brand new dildo.   
*Steven opens the door*   
Steven: So, the package should be here any second now...  
Jamie: Is the camera ready?  
Steven: Yeah.  
Jamie: Special, delivery!   
*Jamie turns around and shifts his sunglasses*   
Jamie: Can I get a copy of this for my reel?  
*The screen is filled with static again, and Steven is seen inside the house, opening the box with a pair of scissor while imitating sex sounds*  
Steven: It's the limited-edition dragon dildo! Now this is a particularly momentous occasion.   
Pearl: Yo Steven, you ready to go on the mission?  
*Steven points to the camera upwards, showing the Crystal Gems fucking on the Warp Pad*  
Steven: Can't! I'm doing a video review.  
Amethyst: Of a box?  
Steven: No bitch, of a bag!  
Pearl: Ooooh, alright. Well, have fun with your bag!  
Amethyst: Looks like Lion’s already "helping".  
Steven: Wha- Lion!  
*Steven points the camera down to see Lion using Steven’s new dildo. The star iris closes on Lion, and reopens to Steven in his room.*  
Steven: So, Lion got shit all on it so now I don’t want it anymore.  
*The Temple Gate is then heard activating in the background*  
Pearl- Don't let it into the house! No!  
*Growling is heard as Garnet fucks Amethyst off-screen*  
Steven: Sorry for the audio issues, dudes.  
Amethyst: YES DADDY!!  
*Amethyst is seen thrown across the room behind Steven, and the screen fills with static again. It quickly cuts back to Steven as he continues reviewing the dildo, while fucking is heard in the background. A splat of Amethyst’s pussy fluid suddenly splashes onto Steven's hand and the dildo*  
Steven: FUCK! Thanks for watching and make sure to follow me on PornHuh. And wear a mask cuz Ms.’Rona don’t play.  
*Just then, tentacles are caught on tape*  
Pearl:/Steven! Stop filming and join us!  
THE END


	5. Fusion

Garnet: WASSUP!! I’m Garnet and today, I'm gonna be teaching you about fusion!  
*A lens flare shimmers from Garnet's visors, and the scene transition to Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fucking in a porn studio*  
Garnet: A fusion is made when two or more Gems combine into one, like me.  
*Garnet unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire, and they start fucking*  
Pearl: Fusion is very difficult to do. Gems must be in perfect sync physically.  
*Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet, while Pearl and Amethyst fuse into Opal*  
Garnet: The new forms have extra pussies, and the combined kinks and sex drives of the fusers, but fusion is hard for gem that have trouble fucking.  
*Opal quickly unfuses back into Pearl and Amethyst, both angry at each other*  
Pearl: I'm great at fucking!  
Amethyst: Yeah, right. You can’t even find my G-spot.  
*Pearl and Amethyst begin having angry sex. Garnet opens her pussy, showing a montage of various fusions, such as Opal, Sugilite, Alexandrite and Stevonnie fucking in front of the diamonds.*  
Garnet: There are many reasons to fuck.  
Steven: Yeah, but, what's the best reason to fuck?  
Garnet: Hmm... That's easy. The best reason is...  
*Garnet picks Pearl and Amethyst up and bites their pussies off, as the three of them fuse.*  
Alexandrite: GOTTA GET SOME O’ THAT SHMONEY!!!  
THE END


	6. Cooking With Lion

Steven: Wassup bitches. Today, we're going to make "Candy Pussies". This is a great dish to make if you're going to have friends over.  
*Lion knocks a condom off the table as Steven speaks*  
Steven: First, use the knife to cut out someone’s pussy. I took Amethot’s cuz it’s the biggest one here.  
*Steven spreads pussy on a plate*  
Steven: Next, let's make the spicy mayo!  
*Steven jacks off for 5 seconds and cums on the pussy*  
Steven: To finish, put it in the blender and leave it in the freezer for five hours.  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
Steven: Time to try one.  
*Steven is about to eat a piece of pussy, when Lion shoves him away*  
Steven: Lion! No!  
THE END


	7. Gem Karaoke

*Connie is holding a camera and facing it towards Steven and the Gems on the couch*  
Connie: I'm recording.  
Steven: Thanks bitch! Okay, it's 5-6-3-8-3.  
Pearl: 5, 6, 3, 8, 3.  
Amethyst: Come on. Play the fucking song, P. I can't waits no mores.  
Pearl: Bitch, I'm tryin. Steven, you sure that's the right number? I keep typin’ it in, but it don't seem to be playin’.  
Steven: Bitch you need to hit "Start".  
Pearl: Ahh... I see.  
*An instrumental version of "Spoiled Milk Titties" begins playing on the TV. Steven picks up a microphone*  
Steven: Yo Connie, the song's starting!  
Connie: You guys just go ahead.  
Steven: Bitch you sure?  
Connie: It's fine. Someone's gotta hold the camera.  
Steven: A’ight.  
*Steven clears his butthole*  
Steven: ♪ Open legs, then the headboard break, Slow strokes while we listening to Drake ♪  
Amethyst: Yeah, boi!  
*Pearls picks up a dildo and begins masturbating*  
Steven ♪ Keep going till a bitch 'bout to faint, I'ma have you trickin' like a prank, Do you wanna see me play with it?, It's like rapping on that dick 'cause I be spittin', Hope the dick don't look like a midget, I love midgets but the dick need some inches, Put a show on for your dick, I'm 'bout to fuck you to the max, babe, Front row seat is the pussy, And the bootyhole is the backstage, Let's fuck on the ground, that's real dirty, I'm reading your body, I'm nerdy, This cat got nine lives so we got nine rounds, Until this pussy getting buried ♪  
*Amethyst grabs another microphone, kicks the items on the table off and jumps on top, shocking Pearl*  
Steven & Amethyst: ♪ Alter ego is a freak hoe, Dick swimming like Finding Nemo, Bootyhole shaped like a zero, And the twat a upside down Dorito ♪  
Amethyst: ♪ Where's the laundry mat? My pillow full of sweat, I even need a new mattress, Half my clothes on, the other half gone, Got me looking like a fraction, Pussy lips keep on flapping, If the dick soft it's just napping, When I eat the dick I be slurping, So when you eat this pussy, start smacking, Can't control it, got this pussy rollin', No Chips Ahoy, but for them chips I'm hoe-in', Lost my chopsticks, I'm careful when I hold it, 'Cause my nails longer than the claws on Logan, Pussy busy like a full schedule, I bet this pussy make you settle, Drip cum spots on my face, So after 3:10 I got freckles ♪  
*Garnet grabs the microphone from Amethyst*  
Garnet: ♪ Mozarella stick, When I'm on the dick he cheesin', Jack the dick off with my hand, Like shaking up some seasoning, Spread my ass cheeks out, While your dick is deep up in my ass, Face covered in cum, My mama thought it was a soap mask, Put it past my tongue, I wanna feel it on my lungs, That's the eggs in this pussy, 'Cause I ate that egg full, yum, Daddy, I'm so numb, Hurry up and cum, Put a straw to that dick, This taste better than rum ♪  
*Pearl grabs the microphone from Steven*  
Pearl: ♪ Super pretty nipples, Shaped just like a nickle, See me in my birthday suit, They want it just like Ken Doll, Look at me, no TV, This rated R, not PG, I watch you fuck my pussy, Ass and mouth, now that's the 3D, This tongue kiss so harmless, Let me lick your armpits, My head game sick, Take me to CVS pharmacists, Relax me with massage, Park your dick in my garage, Do not touch my booty hairs, Man, I'm feeling like Solange, We 'bout to have sex all night 'till my back ache, I'm 'bout to back this ass up like back space, Put the whole dick in, not half way, Pussy drippin' on the floor, that's a pathway, Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, Is it a threesome? 'Cause I always sleep on my teddy, Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, All you hear is (slurp) like I'm eating spaghetti ♪  
Steven: Connie, c’mon! The best part's comin’ up.  
Connie: It's fine, you guys are already doin’ a great job.  
Steven: Bitch if you don’t get yo ass up here.  
Connie: Ok!  
*Steven turns over the camera while Garnet hands Connie the microphone*  
Connie: Thanks fellow lesbian! ♪ You beat up my walls and have no guilt, I'ma call Bob the Builder and get 'em rebuilt, Papi throw up the money, not talkin' bout puke, I like to keep these titties out, that's spoiled milk ♪  
*Everyone starts moaning loudly, Just then, the song starts to play again.)  
Amethyst: Uh, Pearl? How many times did you put in the song number?  
Pearl: About 15 times?  
*Connie lifts microphone into the air*  
Connie: Encore!  
Steven: Yeah!  
THE END


	8. Steven Reacts

*Steven is filming himself in his room, as he moans into the camera*  
Steven: Wassup mothafuckas! It's time for a new episode of "BOYS NEXT DOOR!!!" I'm so excited; it's finally back. I even stayed off all the porn sites all day 'cause I didn't wanna nut yet! Well I ain’t gotta wait no more!  
*Steven presses a "Play" button off-screen and "Boys Next Door! begins to play on a small screen on the bottom left screen, as he sings along to the opening theme. It opens with Jingle Balls wearing a dildo suit and standing in the middle of an empty parking lot. He looks around and starts to make bird noises*  
Steven: The fuck?  
*Bussy Boy walks onto the scene with Dildohead and Butter Bitch*  
Bussy Boy: Shut the fuck up before I rip out your bootyhole!  
Steven: YOU TELL HIM!  
Bussy Boy: Why the fuck are you even moaning? Literally no ones here!  
Jingle Balls: Oh, Bussy Boy. I invited my family over for an orgy. But... nobody... came!  
Steven: SWEET HOME ALABAMA!  
Bussy Boy: Just go on Grindr.  
Jingle Balls: Huh?  
*Bussy Boy, Jingle Balls, Butter Bitch and Dildohead are joined by Shit Cannon and Foot Licker*  
Shit Cannon: My dick fell off on the way here and Foot Licker had diarrhea.  
Jingle Balls: …Gross.  
Shit Cannon: Oh my god, right?  
*Foot Licker begins to grind up on Bussy Boy*  
Steven: Yas! Git it bitch! Fuck, I’m so hard!  
*Suddenly, a giant dildo ship appears out of nowhere and kills Foot Licker*  
Bussy Boy: I wanna ride it…  
Jingle Balls: TAKE ME DADDY!!  
Steven: Is it who I think it is?  
*The dildo opens and three angry figures jump out: Fart Sucker, Cock Rocket, and Nipple Hole*  
Steven: Oh my Gucci!  
Cock Rocket: Foreplay time is over.  
Fart Sucker: Get the fuck out!  
Nipple Hole: Yeah. Go drown in a toilet.  
*Jingle Balls starts moaning again, until Fart Sucker approaches*  
Fart Sucker: I will bite your dick off.  
Steven: That’s hot.  
Bussy Boy: Wait! Maybe we can all fuck together.  
Cock Rocket: Fine, just shut up and suck my dick already.  
*The credits suddenly begin to roll*  
Steven: Huh? That’s it? Wow! Fuck this.  
*Steven goes Pink Diamond mode and destroy the camera*  
THE END


	9. Video Chat

Peridot: Wazzup?  
Steven: Sup, Dorito!  
Peridot: Steven, can you hear me bitch?  
Steven: I can hear y-  
Peridot: BITCH CAN YOU HEAR ME?!  
Steven: Bitch I can hear y-  
*Peridot fiddles with her tablet to increase the volume, while she screams loudly in frustration*  
Peridot: How do I work this fucker? Steven?  
Steven: Hey, Dorito.  
Peridot: Steven! Wassup mah G! Look what I learned how to do.  
*Peridot spends 3 hours surgically removing her vagina before sending it to Steven*  
Steven: I can’t wait to eat it! Look what I can do!  
*Steven blows out his eyeball before sticking it up his ass.*  
Peridot: Whaaaat!? Lapis, get over here.  
Lapis: …No.  
Peridot: Yes.  
Steven: Yo, Lil Lappy, lemme eat ya cooch!  
Lapis: Bet.  
*The transmission from Peridot's end suddenly cuts away*  
Steven: This bitch.  
*Steven crawls away out of his room, when Peridot's transmission returns. Steven then comes running into the Barn*  
Steven: Lemme eat it!  
*Lapis pulls a bat out of her pussy and whacks Steven in the balls with it, causing Steven to shit a brick.”  
Lapis: Oops.  
Peridot: It's okay. Next time, aim for the dick.  
*Just then, Lion's cock appears on the laptop's end of the video chat*  
Steven: Aww look. It's Leo. Wait, Leo. Leo, be careful! Leo, no!  
*Lion pisses on the laptop, causing the connection to end*  
Steven: Connie’s gonna rip my dick off!  
*runs frantically out of the Barn*  
Lapis: This mothafucka didn’t even eat my pussy.  
THE END


	10. Steven's Song Time

*Steven is seen standing on the Crystal Temple Warp Pad, holding an electric guitar connected to a speaker*  
Steven: Sup hoes. Welcome to "Steven's Song Time"! Things have been pretty crazy lately, and.. I've got a lot of feelings that are hard to talk about. So, I put them in a song. Oh, and I'll put up guitar tabs so you can learn to play along if you like. Uh, okay. Here goes. The song is called "Cumshot".  
*Steven begins playing his electric guitar, as the guitar fretboard displays the various chords he plays during the song*  
Steven: For 10.99 you can hit it from behind  
Video me giving you head that's Facetime

Murder my pussy without the gunshot  
Just shoot me up my ass crack with a cum shot  
Sore out my body like pilates, boy don't stop  
Just cover all my gums up with a cum shot  
Cum shot, cum shot  
In my crotch, my crotch  
Do anything that you say bae, you ain't gotta wait bae  
Place a lot of nut inside my mouth like a Payday  
Sex never get old it will never expire  
Pussy worked it so hard it might need to retire  
Coochie fat as fuck it weigh like 50 pounds  
I bent this thing over like I took a bow  
Dick in my pum pum may get lost and drown  
Bitches get in this pussy and lose in lost and found  
Now you wanna act like you starstruck  
Pussy woke you up like some Starbucks  
I give you so much head even though you love ass  
That yo pubic hair starting to make me a mustache  
But that's some other shit, this pussy smother dick  
BET where the fuck my award for sucking dick?  
I like the way you stroking it daddy keep focusing  
You the first to come inside like this pussy the grand opening  
Murder my pussy without the gunshot  
Just shoot me up my ass crack with a cum shot  
Sore out my body like pilates, boy don't stop  
Just cover all my gums up with a cum shot  
Cum shot, cum shot  
In my crotch, my crotch

I'm more happy than a happy meal those jaws work  
Celebrity with a wet pussy call that Starburst  
Can I measure it with a ruler, papi chulo?  
Hit a split on that dick in the back of the Uber  
Pussy bust open like I'm going in labor  
The coochie to the booty it got different flavors  
Anytime I wanna make my ass smack on yo cock  
You better pop up out the blue like Jack in the Box  
I'm frisky I might give that dick a hickey  
If sucking dick was a drug I'm overdosing like Whitney  
Drop it in my kitty let me feel it in my kidney  
Yo pants full of dick so we calling em Dickies  
I fuck bitches and get fucked without a ring  
Pussy taste like pork chops and sour cream  
Place you in a dream once I give you this sample  
Then I model yo sperm just call me Naomi Campbell  
Murder my pussy without the gunshot  
Just shoot me up my ass crack with a cum shot  
Sore out my body like pilates, boy don't stop  
Just cover all my gums up with a cum shot  
Cum shot, cum shot  
In my crotch, my crotch

Yo balls sagging, I'm gagging and its taking my oxygen  
Suck it so good have you shocker than Chaka Khan  
Whoa, whoa minute man that's a no no  
Buy me gifts than I turn into yo ho ho  
What's the rush? Can I douche or do you want a stank twat?  
Pussy dripping on that dick like a raindrop  
Wanted the big dick until you made me face it  
Dick was so hard it broke my tooth I need braces  
How can a bitch ever hate this pussy?  
I walk into the barber like "shave this pussy"  
I took off my shorts, long story short (oh yeah)  
That bitch ate this pussy!  
Fuck every hole on my body that's including my ear  
Keep my panties when you done as a souvenir  
Freakiest girl in the world if you wanna get technical  
Don't test me unless its with your testicles  
Taking trips, I'm skinny dippin and then let's fuck in McDonalds  
Caramel Frappe full of cum boy you know that's the motto  
I understand you get aroused when my cookies slip  
I wear my Kylie Jenner lipstick on my pussy lips  
On my pussy lips, on my pussy lips  
I understand you get aroused when my cookies slip  
I wear my Kylie Jenner lipstick on my pussy lips

*Steven concludes his song and wipes the cum off his eyes*  
Steven: Thanks for listenin y’all. If you been havin some difficult feelin lately, try writin a song about it. I'd love to hear it! Well, not really. Ok, love you! Peace!  
THE END


End file.
